Everything is going to be ok
by jaty1
Summary: In this story Kate decides to work with Jack as his nurse in real consulting hours on the island. In the centre of this story stands the relationship between Jate and later it'll include the birth of Sun's baby. Romantic JATE stuff! CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my second fanfic I wrote about jate. I hope you like it and please leave a review and tell me what you think about it!

PS: English is a foreign language for me so I want to apologize for my language mistakes!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, they belong all to J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof, ABC, Touchstone etc

**EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OK**

_**Chapter 1:**_

„Kate! Kate!"

She smiled. It wasn't necessary that he shouted so loud, she had already felt him coming.  
She didn't know how, but all the time he came in her near she felt him, felt this wonderful warm feeling of no longer being alone.

He felt tired and exhausted. He had worked all the day, bandage wounds, giving pills and telling fearful people that they are not as ill as they tell him they were.  
He liked being a doctor, there was never a question if this is the right thing, job, for him. After his dad was a doctor it was clear that he, his only son, would follow his example.  
He liked to help people but sometimes he had the feeling that there was nothing else besides being a doctor, besides fixing up.  
Specially on this island where he was the only doctor he was occupied all the time.  
Now he had decided to make a break, relaxing a bit. He wanted to be more than just the doctor, he needed also something else.  
All the time while he had worked he had thought about her. He didn't know why but anyhow it made him feel if he could go through all this just because he thought about seeing her this evening.  
And now at the end of the day he finally reached the beach and finally found her standing in front of the water. He didn't know why, but while finally seeing her he couldn't do anything else than shouting her name, he was so glad seeing her.

He came near and then she turned around and smiled at him.  
It was just this little smile that took all the stress from the day of him, which made him smile all over his face, the first time this day.

„Hey!"

„Hey, Kate!"

He took right next to her. She was just standing in the sand looking in the blue ocean in front of them. He looked to her feet, which were standing in the dry sand. He frowned.

„No sinking today?"

She smiled a bit keeping on looking in the ocean.

„No sinking today!"

For a while the both were just standing there, watching in the blue waves in front of them, listen to the rush of the waves.

„You're ok?", Kate sudden asked looking now at Jack with a bit concern in her eyes.

„Yes..., yes, I'm fine...!"

„You're looking a bit...exhausted.", Kate said.

„Do I ?", Jack jumped now a bit nervous from one foot to the other one.  
„Well, it was a hard day. A lot of patients and a lot more who thought they were patients...and then Jin, since Sun is coming in her eight month of pregnancy he still don't ask me all few hours to look after Sun, now he asks me nearly EVERY hour. He is so worried about her, about delivering the baby on this island."

Kate smiled and nodded. Then she looked again in the ocean and now her smile was suddenly disapperared.

„It's great if you have someone who cares so much about you...and about your unborn child."

Jack looked at Kate. Her voice was reflecting a sadness which made him feel sad, too. He didn't know exactly what it was she thought about now, but no matter what it was, he was sure it was again something sad about her past, what she had to go through in her former life. He would love to ask her what it was she was thinking about now, he would love to find out more about her past life, about what she was going through.  
He knew that she killed the man she loved. She had confessed that to him under tears and he knew that she growed up hunting with her dad and about her sinking.  
But that was all he got. "You had your chance to know!", was all she had said when he asked her how she got this way. He had his chance, yes. But this time when she was ready to tell him what she did he wasn't ready to hear it. This time he didn't want to know. It was about three days after the crash, he was just happy that he had survived, confused about the situation. This time he still didn't know that they would stay SO long on this island, didn't know how important it would be for him to understand her.  
But now, all the time he remembered that she wanted to tell him this evening what she did, he was angry about himself why he didn't led her.  
He needed to know about her past. Not to know why the Marshal was after her, but how she got this way, why she was so vulnerable, so hard to herself, why it was so hard for her to trust.  
Several times he had asked himself why she was ready to tell him what she did this evening and still wasn't it now.

„What do you think about a walk on the beach?", suddenly Kate asked. „Just to...relax a bit!"

Jack tried to forget all his thoughts and to come back in the real life.  
He smiled.

„Sounds great!"

He was happy that her voice still didn't sound so sad. Then they started their walk next to each other. Kate was walking near to the water. Now her naked feet were walking in the blue water of the sea and the cloth of her trouser legs was getting more and more wet whenever a new wave was coming to the beach.

„So, what did you do during the day?", Jack asked.

„I was hunting!", Kate answered.

„Hunting? You was hunting? But you don't have a gun, where..."

Kate grinned. „I didn't need a gun! I could catch them with my own hands."

Jack looked confused at her. „Them?"

Kate was again grinning. „ Yes, the passion fruits. I was hunting for passion fruits. It's still not easy to find them by time. All the known trees are still empty.  
You have to look all around in the still unknown parts of the jungle to still find some. It's like a hunt."

Jack smiled. „I see! So how much did you find today?"

„I don't know how many, but my whole backpack was full."

„So seems that you was also occupied this day!"

She nodded. „Yes, just that I took care of some passion fruits and you about people."

„Having something to eat is also important, Kate. You also did your thing for the people!"

She smiled a bit. It was so sweet how he tried to gave her the feeling that she did also an important thing, but she knew that their jobs really couldn't be compared with each other.

For a while they again walked in silence next to each other. But then Jack suddenly said:

„You shouldn't do that, Kate!"

„Doing what?", Kate asked confused and stoped her walk.

„Spending the whole day all alone in the unknown parts of the jungle..., it's...it's dangerous!"

Kate looked interested at him.

„Dangerous?"

„Yes! We still don't know..."

„If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're worried about me, Jack!"

She looked at him with a broad grin on her face, but his face was serious and then he whispered:

„I AM worried about you, Kate!"

**Thank you for reading! PLEASE leave a comment-good or bad-and tell me what you think about it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, unfortunately nobody read the first chapter, but I have also written chapter 2 so I thought I should post it anyway. When anybody is reading this story, please leave me a review and tell me what you think about it, I really appreciate this. jaty**

**Chapter 2:**

Kate's broad grin disappeared, she couldn't believe what he just said. She looked in his eyes and what she found there gave her shivers all over her body. She felt that she had to do anything right now, that she had to say anything, otherwise she would lose her control and that was something she didn't want to lose, not now, not again in front of Jack as she had done this once before when she was too weak to stop her feelings for him, when she kissed him.  
She forced herself to look away from him and looked again in the deep blue sea in front of them. The sun was still very deep over the sea and the water was still glittering in a beautiful and mysterious red, orange and yellow.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?", suddenly Jack said.

Kate risked a short look at him and saw that he was also looking in the ocean. She smiled.

"Yes, it's wonderful!"

For a few minutes the both just stand there looking again in the ocean, enjoying the coloured light on the waves. Then suddenly Kate said:

"So, when is your first patient coming tomorrow?"

Jack looked a bit surprised and confused at her.

"When? I don't know, they come when they have a problem."

Kate nodded.

"Yes, in case of an emergency, it's clear that you can't plan when you will be bite by a polar bear, but the other patients, the ones with the little ordinary problems, you should give them real appointments, you know, then it wouldn't be so hard for you. You would have fixed breaks and you would know what you expect. You should have real...consulting hours."

"Consulting hours? Here, on this island?", he looked incredulous at her.  
"Do you really think that would work?"

"That's all a question of organization.", Kate said determined.

"Organization?"

"Yes!" She looked at him. "No doctor is working all day 7 days a week and you also shouldn't do that!"

Jack grinned. "Maybe no "NORMAL doctor" is doing that, but I'm not any longer one of this "normal doctors", I'm now an "ISLAND doctor" and till now I haven't met any other here, so no colleagues, no shift work."

It was now Kate who looked serious at him.

"But the "island occupants" also have nothing of it if you get ill, as you said you're the only doctor here, you should also take care of yourself, Jack. You're important for everyone here."

Kate looked still serious at him. Yes, he was important for everybody here, he was the only one who could help the people here if they were injured or ill and he was the one who hold everything together.  
But most important he was for her and seeing him so exhausted this evening she was worried about him. She knew that Jack didn't know his limitations, he would try to fix people even if he wouldn't have the power to.  
She remembered the day when he gave Boone a blood transfusion and did everything to save his life. He was completely weak and tied but he didn't allow himself to have a rest, to sleep. It was this time when she gave him the sleeping pills without his knowledge, to bring him to sleep, to rest, to... take care of him. And she had the feeling that she should also do that now.

"Well, what do you think if YOU organize these consulting hours, Kate?"

She tried to forget her thoughts and to concentrate on him.

"What?"

"Yes, you could work...", Jack started enthusiastic.

"Just a moment!", Kate said, "You want me to work for you?"

"No, no, I don't want you to work for me, I want you to work...WITH me."

She gave him a searching look. " You want to work with me? Well, but I don't have a medical education, you know!"

Jack nodded quickly.

"I know, but you also don't need one, you HAVE a talent in helping people, anyway."

"ME?", Kate said incredulous. "Sorry, Jack, but I'm..."

"You helped Claire to deliver her baby, all alone on a lost island..."

"Yes, but that was an exception, you couldn't come to help her and you..."

"And don't forget the "patient whispering" you did to Sawyer. You did also a perfect job there. I couldn't make him swallow the pills but you just told him to swallow the pill and he did it."

Kate still looked not convinced at Jack.

"Kate..."

He came still a bit closer to her.

"I don't ask you again to deliver a baby, or to do anything else really difficult, I just ask you to...help me."

Kate lifted her head and looked in his eyes. He was standing so close to her that she could nearly feel his breath on her face.

"But I've always helped you when you needed me with patients, why should it now be anything else..."

"There was this beautiful girl who told me to organize everything, you know, who said that I shouldn't..."

"Ok, ok, I understand!", Kate said.  
"But what about my "passion fruit hunt"?"

She walked a few steps away from him and put her feet in the water of the sea.

**PLEASE guys, when you are reading this press the little bottom below and leave me a review. This whole "posting thing" just makes sense if anybody is interested, so please tell me when you are and I will post another chapter then. Thanks, jaty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much for your reviews you three! I'm very happy you liked the first two chapters! Well, when someone is reading this I will not give up on this story, so don't worry. Here comes chapter 3, hope you like and review this, too.**** jaty**

**Chapter 3:**

"As I told you, it's too dangerous for you, Kate.", Jack said quiet.

Kate laid her head crooked.

"Well, and what about my payment?"

"Your payment?", he grinned nervously.

"Yes, what about a deal?"

"A deal?", Jack asked confused.

"Yes, you don't want me to to go alone in the unknown parts of the jungle and I don't want you to work so much, so...I'll help you and..."

"Oh, I understand!", Jack said. "You want me also to work with you, right?"

"You could help me on my "passion fruit hunt", I mean..."

She again came near to him and gave him a challenging look.

"If you don't want me to go hunting on my own, you should come with me, right?"

He grinned, now understanding what she was talking about.

"Well, it's also a hard work, but it would be a good change for you from fixing up people, right? The only thing you have to fix up there are maybe some cheeky passion fruits which fall out of your backpack and break their handles."

She grinned. He also grinned and nodded.

"Ok, that's a deal!"

"Ok!", Kate said then the both shook their hands while they kept on grinning.  
In this position they stayed a few minutes, just grinning at each other and holding and shaking their hands.

"HEY, you two, is everything ok?"

The both turned their heads around finding Charlie standing behind them.

"Yes, everything is ok!", Jack said still grinning.

"Great! But then I want to take part in your game!", Charlie said also grinning.

"Our game?", Kate asked confused.

"Yes, your "hand shaking game", it seems to be much fun as strong as you two are grinning.", Charlie said.

Kate and Jack looked down to their hands and only now they realized that they were still shaking their hands.

"Oh!", the both said, then they let their hands go and both looked a bit embarrassed to the ground.

Now it was Charlie who couldn't stop grinning, while watching the both.

"You're hilarious, guys!", Charlie said.

"Well, see you later, boys, I have to organize something!", Kate said, then she turned around and walked back to the tents.

Halfway she turned once more her head around and smiled at Jack who couldn't stop looking at her.  
Charlie stand near to Jack, he had fold his arms and he watched the both with a huge smile on his face.

**Well, I hope you liked it. It was a bit short, I know, but there needed to be an end after this part and the next chapter will again be longer. Please don't forget to press the little bottom below and tell me what you think about it. Thanks, jaty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you very much for your reviews guys, I really appreciate them!! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it! jaty**

**Chapter 4: **

"Good morning doctor Shephard!"

Jack was sitting near his tent having breakfast. Hearing his name he lifted his head and looked directly in Kate's eyes.  
She seemed to have woken up much more than he. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled at him. Her curly brown hair was tied to a pony-tail which streamed in the wind which was coming from the ocean in front of them.

"Good morning!", he murmured under a bite of his fruits.

"Your consulting hours are starting in exact..."

She looked at her watch.

"20 minutes."

"In 20 minutes..." Jack smiled. "Seems as you have all under control."

"Yes, I do!" She smiled again at Jack who seemed to be still tired.

"You don't like getting up early, right?", she asked him.

"No, I don't."

Kate grinned. She loved the imagination that Jack was not a morning person. He was so cute while he tried to make as few movements as possible and his eyes were still half closed.

"Why are you constantly smiling?", Jack asked embarrassed.

"It's nothing!", Kate said keeping on grinning.

"Nothing? Sure. So you seem to like getting up early, Kate?"

She sat down next to him. "Not really...but I learned it."

"You can learn that?", he smiled at her again wishing he would know why she had to learn getting up early, wish to know more about her former life, maybe about a job she was really educated in. But instead of asking her something about her past he just said:

"So, you've already had breakfast?"

"No,...yes, yes."

He looked at her a bit confused.

"Do you want to have one of my passion fruits?"

She looked at him following his hand which was stretching a passion fruit in her direction. Hesitating she took it.

"Thanks!"

For a while the both just sat there eating their passion fruits with passion.

"Well, who is the first on your list today?", Jack asked.

"Oh, just a moment."

Kate searched for a piece of paper in her trouser pocket. Having found it she started to read.

"The first is Hurley. He has a problem he just want to talk about with you."

Jack stopped his eating and lifted his head.

"A problem about he just want to talk about with me?"

Kate nodded with a smile on her face. "Yes. There are two possibilities. Either he attachs great importance to the medical confidentiality, or... it's a "male problem" about he doesn't want to talk about with me." She grinned.

"I see!", Jack said and there was also a broad grin on his face.

He took again a bite of his passion fruit. "Well, but if it's not the..."male problem" he could have also told his problem to you. You're my nurse, you are also bound to professional discretion."

Kate watched him a bit surprised, but then she smiled proudly.  
"Yes, you're right. As your...nurse...I'm also bound to professional discretion, right, so he could have told that to me, too."

She took a voluptuous bite of her fruit. Jack smiled, he was really happy Kate had decided to work for him or better with him. He was sure that she would be a perfect nurse. She was very helpful and had a great talent in helping people especially in medical problems.  
Thinking about it he couldn't remember when they had breakfast together the last time. Mostly he couldn't find her in the morning, she always seemed to be occupied. He knew that she was one of the persons who were looking for food like fruits, but he always thought she would mostly work at the garden with Sun. Now thinking about the fact that she was all the day when he couldn't find her anywhere in the unknown parts of the jungle he reproached himself somehow for haven't cared more about what she was doing all the day, for haven't cared more about her.  
Kate was right, the work was really very exhausting and he had so much to do with helping people that he didn't find the time to find out with what Kate really spent her day.

"I decided to give you a lunchbreak from one and a half hours, if that's ok?", she looked questioning at him but before Jack could say anything she went on.  
"I thought about the "normal doctors" at home, you know, a normal doctor's office, and as far as I know there are some who have a lunchbreak from one and others who have a break from two hours, so I thought let's have one and a half hours.", she said while she was eating her fruit.

Jack grinned, she was really cute. Kate was right, he really hated getting up early, but now Kate was working with him and maybe...hopefully from now on they would often have breakfast together, so maybe he would also learn getting up early, as Kate did,...with her help.

"Jack?"

"What? Yes, yes that sounds great. That means half an hour more than during my work at the hospital."

Kate swallowed the last piece of her passion fruit and then looked at Jack.

"Well, working at a hospital you also had to get up early, right? So why..."

"I always tried to be on late shift which went till deep in the night, so no getting up early.", Jack said smiling.

"And your colleagues always led you..."

"My dad was the boss of the ward in which I worked.", Jack said quickly then he looked grinning at Kate. "Connections..."

Kate watched him surprised. "So, your dad was also working as a doctor?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, typical constellation, father is a doctor, only son also gets a doctor."

Kate looked thoughtful at him, then she nodded.

"So, Kate, your father was in the army, right?", Jack asked sudden.

Startled Kate moved a bit away from him. "Why did you say WAS in the army?", she asked distrustful. Could he know that she killed her father, her biological father.

Jack looked confused at Kate who sudden seemed to be so different.

"I didn't mean anything special with the WAS, it's just that since we're here on the island all what was before, all what was or IS happening outside in the real world is..."

"I'm sorry, it's ok, I...he is in the army, right.", Kate quickly said. She looked at the ground. She was angry on herself, how could she be so distrustful on Jack, he couldn't know about Wayne, about the way he died.

Jack looked still confused and unsure at Kate. "Are you ok?"

She quickly lifted her head. "Yes, yes, I'm fine, I'm great...", she said quickly and tried to smile. "Well, then I'll look for your first patient and make sure that he'll come punctual to the caves."

With this word she quickly stood up, put the sand from her trouser and started her way to the caves.

Jack just sat there still confused and watched her go. He was angry on himself. It has been such a great morning, having breakfast with her and then...why couldn't he restrain himself, why did he have to ask her something about her father, about her past. He knew she didn't want to talk with him about that, no longer. But she had already told him that her father was in the army, so he had thought it would have been a good way in talking about her past, but now he knew he thought wrong.  
He saw how she stopped next to Hurley, they talked, then she went on in the direction of the caves. He watched her the whole time, each movement of her. Even as she had been disappeared for a while he was looking in this direction, thinking about her, about what he did wrong, what it could have been that made her so confused when he said "WAS in the army". He didn't know, but he knew that he wanted to find it out, maybe not today and not tomorrow, but any time.

**Well, I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to press the little bottom below and tell me what you think about it! Thanks, jaty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back from holiday so I can update again. Thank you for your reviews! They made me happy! Here comes chapter 5, I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5:**

Punctual at 8 o'clock Jack was arriving at the caves. He felt a bit nervous. Not because it was his first day working with real consulting hours on the island and not because it was his first day working with a nurse, with Kate, but because he was nervous about seeing Kate again after their last conversation. He still didn't know what it was he did wrong that made her so confused, that made her leaving him but he knew that no matter what he did it made her confused, it made her feeling sad and unwell, so unwell that she left him alone on the beach also they had a great breakfast together.  
Carefully he looked around, searching for Kate. Not seeing her he got more nervous. What if she had already regret her decision of working with him, what if she didn't want to be his nurse any longer. All the time they were still on this island he had never had a nurse or anybody else who had worked with him in that way Kate planned to do it but now since their conversation about the consulting hours and Kate's agreement to work with him he was really looking forward to their common work, of no longer being alone with fixing up people.  
But it was not only that, he also loved the imagination of being together with her all the day and the same time he really loved the imagination that from now on he could be sure that Kate was ok and save because she was with him and no longer in any unknown parts of the jungle. He looked again around but couldn't find her.

„Kate, are you here?", he asked carefully.

„I'm here, Jack!", he finally heard a familiar voice from the other side of the caves.

Relieved he looked up and saw Kate who was carrying two blankets.

„Hey!", he said with a relieved and warm smile on his face.

„Hey!", Kate said quiet and also gave him a unsure smile.

She also felt nervous about seeing him after that conversation a few minutes ago. She knew her attitude must have seemed very strange and confusing for him and she felt sorry for distrusting him. Now seeing the lovely and warm smile on his face while seeing her she was also very relieved. Looking into his eyes she felt how her nervousness disappeared.

„Well, there's still a lot to do if we want to create a real consulting room here but I thought having two blankets for your provisional sickbed would be a beginning!", Kate said and pointed on the old chairs which Jack used for his examinations.

„Well, that's a beginning! And...what do you think about a few magazines from the hatch for our waiting room...", Jack said with a broad grin on his face.

Kate laid the blankets on the sickbed and also grinned.

„No problem, as soon as I'll find the time to I will look for some."

„Great!", Jack said.

„Well Jack, I really don't want to interrupt you with making your "set-up plans" but your...", he looked a bit unsure at Kate, „...nurse told me I have an appointment at 8 o'clock and I need to be punctual."

Jack smiled. „Well, if she said that, then it'll be right."

Hurley nodded then he came near to Jack.

„Well, Hurley, how can I help you?", Jack asked.

Hurley looked a bit unsure at Jack then at Kate and then again at Jack.

„Well...I...", Hurley started.

„Yes?", Jack said amused.

„Hurley again looked nervously at Kate who was standing near to him and Jack.

„You don't need to be afraid that Kate is telling anybody else what you're telling me now, as my nurse she is also bound to medical confidentiality".", Jack said to Hurley in oder to calm him down and bring him finally to speak.

Hurley didn't seem really to be calmed down because of Jack's words, he still didn't say any word.

Kate looked amused at Hurley then she felt sorry for him.

„Well, seems that this is the „possibility number 2 problem" Kate said and grinned at Jack.  
„Seems that you don't need me at the moment boss so I think it's time to look for our "waiting room magazines", right?"

Jack also grinned at Kate. Yes, that was definitely a „possibility number 2 problem" as Kate told him during her breakfast conversation and he was thankful that Kate was sensitive enough to gave him and Hurley a bit "men time".

„See you later, guys!", Kate said then she disappeared in the direction of the hatch.

Jack could hear how Hurley breathed a sign of relief than he again asked.

„How can I help you?"

Kate smiled while she was on her way to the hatch. The imagination that Jack and Hurley were talking about „a male problem" at the moment was really hilarious and she was so relieved that Jack didn't seem to be angry on her because of her reaction on his question about her father. She was really happy about the decision working with him and she had already feared he had regret his decision to work with her after her strange and unfriendly attitude. But now after looking in his eyes and seeing him grinning about the same things she grinned about gave her again a wonderful feeling about her future work with him.

**Ok, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and please again don't forget to press the little bottom below and give me a review, ok? Thanks, jaty.**

**Jate is Fate!!**


End file.
